Gateway to Na Pali
thumb|right|250px Gateway to Na Pali jest dwudziestym poziomem w kampanii single player Unreala. ; Autor : Jeremy War ; Opis : Po ucieczce z The Sunspire bohater trafia do niezwykłego miejsca. To rodzaj lewitującej wyspy, która unosi się w przestworzach podtrzymywana tajemniczą siłą. W wyspie wydrążono tunele jaskiniowe, które musimy w pierwszej kolejności odwiedzić. Z jaskini spływa wodospad o równie nieznanym źródle. ; Uwaga : Nazwa "Na Pali", która pojawia się w tytule tego, jak i następnego poziomu pierwotnie przeznaczona była do określenia tej właśnie "lewitującej" wyspy. Zgodnie z przyjętą zasadą nazwą "Na Pali" określa się planetę, na której rozgrywają się wszystkie wydarzenia Unreala. Wraz z wydaniem mission-packa Unreal - Return to Na Pali rozwiano wszelkie spekulacje fanów. Opis przejścia This walkthrough was completed on Medium difficulty. Creature and item placements may differ on other difficulty settings. The Sunspire is just a memory now... your passage in the SkyElevator has brought you to a series of beautiful caves beneath the Na Pali Haven, a town on a rock that floats serenely in the sky. Time to move on... you can't stay here, however beautiful the scenery. You start in the SkyElevator. Walk to the elevator door, and it opens slowly to reveal a cave; beneath you is a hole to sky below, which you can cross once a wooden bridge which comes across from solid ground within the cave has finished its movement. Crossing the bridge, you will be on a ring of solid ground within the cave around the hole in the centre, with a tunnel entrance directly ahead. Before taking the tunnel entrance, walk round the ring to collect two Flares and to raid barrels for a Clip and a Health Pack. When you're done, go into the tunnel entrance. The tunnel climbs a slope then curves round to the right into a straight flat section that leads out to the edge of the Na Pali rock, where a wooden platform is a viewing balcony over the sky below. A Nali stands on a plank here, watched over by a pair of Krall guards. As you approach, one of the Krall will try to knock the Nali out into space. You can stop him, but then the Nali is afraid and jumps off anyway, so there's nothing you can do for him. Kill the Krall guards using your Automag. They're not that tough, easy enemies as long as you avoid their weapons. Go out on to the viewing balcony when the Krall are dead, and go to either side there to collect two Clips and a Flashlight. Return to the main tunnel and go along until you see a heavy metal door on the right. The door opens as you approach, so go up the tunnel beyond. Climb the slope. As you turn the corner at the top into an area where a rickety plank bridge crosses a pool, a Krall will see you and attempt to run away for support. Take him down before he can. Two barrels at the base of the bridge reveal a pair of ASMD Cores. When you have collected the Cores, try to climb the bridge - go via the longitudinal support struts, because the cross planks are weak and can easily break, chucking you into the water below. If you do fall in it's no problem, it's just annoying; in that event go back through the tunnel from the water and up a wooden lift that brings you back out at the base of the bridge. At the top of the bridge, follow he continuing tunnel as it curves round to the left. Soon you will come out in a large cave with a river in the middle, guarded by two patrolling Krall. Kill the Krall, then take a look around. The river leaves the cave via tunnels at either end, one of which is barred off. A walkway near the roof of the cave traverses its length. If you investigate the river banks here, you can collect two clusters of 40 Tarydium Shards, a box of 10 Flak Shells, and four Nali Healing Fruit. There's only one way you can leave this cave; go left from the entrance and plunge into the river. Follow the winding tunnel from the main cave, eventually coming out in a smaller cave where a waterfall cascades down from above. Go through the waterfall and climb out of the water into a small fogged cave beyond. This small alcove cave contains a human corpse, a lever, two boxes of 8 Rifle Rounds and a powerful Rifle weapon (great for decapitations :) . Collect this excellent gear then read the corpse's log 1. Press the lever once - it opens the bars on the other end of the waterway in the main cave - and go back along to the river tunnel to the main cave. Beware as you enter the main cave the two SkaarjTroopers with Dispersion Pistols who have appeared in the cave. Kill the Skaarj, then follow the river through the now open tunnel at the far end. After further winding, you will reach a tall cave with wooden support posts and a balcony. Kill the two Tentacles who snipe from the roof here, then climb out. The waterway does carry on beyond this cave but if you follow it you get caught in the current and swept out off the edge of the rock. Not something you want. Two Nali Healing Fruit in this cave are useful health, plus containers revealing a Clip and two clusters of 40 Tarydium Shards are a useful ammo boost. If you double back on the main river bank you follow a short tunnel which leads to a lift to the balcony above. Ride the lift and kill the Krall waiting at the top. Follow the balcony and enter the next tunnel at the far end. It doubles back again and heads down a slope to a Krall guard at the bottom, whereupon it goes off to the left and leads out through the side of the rock on to a wooden walkway that acts as a balcony along the length of the rock here past a waterfall. This walkway is patrolled by a SkaarjInfantry with a Stinger. I like to decapitate him with the Rifle, though of course how you do it is entirely up to you. Anyway, when he is dead, collect of the two boxes of 10 Flak Shells up at this end of the walkway, then start to walk along its length. As you descend ramps towards the waterfall you can collect the SkaarjInfantry's Stinger and a Health Pack. Opposite the waterfall at the bottom you can pick up two clusters of 40 Tarydium Shards, then another Health Pack as you climb the ramps up again beyond the waterfall. At the very far end, you can collect two Clips from near another tunnel entrance in the side of the rock. Enter the tunnel and go up a few slopes until you meet another Krall. Continue along the tunnel and kill the next Krall as you go round the next corner. A few ramps later, you'll meet one more Krall asleep at its post. Dispose of that too. Eventually, you will arrive on the wooden bridge above the main cave. The bridge goes along beneath holes in the cave roof where the sky can be seen. At the far end, a tunnel curves round to a door guarded by two beefy SkaarjOfficers with Razorjacks. Kill them quickly as it's two against one. When they are dead, you can collect of the assortment of items they drop between them; two Razorjacks, a box of 50 Razor Blades, and a Rifle. Go through the door they were guarding and into a pleasantly decorated corridor with a polished shiny floor. Turn left at this T-junction and follow the curve of the corridor round to the end; here a dead end with a transparent window and a Health Pack is guarded by a SkaarjWarrior. Kill the Skaarj, then go back round past the now locked corridor entrance and to the far end, the other side of the transparent window, where a door opens to reveal a flight of stairs leading upwards guarded by another SkaarjWarrior. Kill the Skaarj here then explore the area at the foot of the stairs. Crates here can be shot open to get 40 Tarydium Shards, and there's a Health Pack under the stairs. Climb the stairs, collecting two boxes of 10 Flak Shells, two Clips and a Health Pack along the way. At the top of the stairs a door slides open revealing a corridor beyond. Step round into the corridor to exit the level. Wiadomości Translatora # "I'm the only one left. I've managed to find shelter here and I will rest before making my final stand tomorrow morning. I am so tired. The day has been long and I have lost all. I only hope they don't discover me sleeping here tonight." Kategoria:Kampania Unreal